1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door locks and, more specifically, to an overhead door lock comprising a mounting plate fastened to the door header and a face plate that can be optionally fastened to the top of the garage door wherethen a coupling is threadedly fastened through a face plate aperture and mounting plate aperture thereby enabling a lock to be inserted through a coupling aperture and a faceplate flange aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lock devices designed for overhead doors. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,667 issued to Majah on Oct. 13, 1914.
Another patent was issued to Hummer on Aug. 14, 1951 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,600. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,335 was issued to Pyka on Dec. 15, 1959 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 22, 1974 to Eskoff as U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,178.
Another patent was issued to Westerman on Mar. 28, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,757. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,591 was issued to Calvagno on Jun. 4, 1985. Another was issued to Lemieux on Apr. 25, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,547 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 12, 2005 to Gogel as U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,670.
Another patent was issued to Kusakabe on Dec. 21, 2006 as Japanese Patent No. JP2006342539. Chinese Patent No. CH2916051 was issued to Wang on Jun. 27, 2007 and International Patent Application Publication No. WO2009/119986 was published to Sin on Oct. 1, 2009.